A transmitter can transmit a signal to a receiver over a communication channel. The signal can encode various data. If the communication channel is not perfect, then the signal received by the receiver may not be identical to the signal transited by the transmitter. For instance, the communication channel may have introduced noise into the signal. If the signal received by the receiver is distorted enough by the communication channel, then the data may not be recoverable by the receiver.